


Night Surprise

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Asami - Fandom, Korra - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, korvira - Fandom, kuvira - Fandom, samivira
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fanfic, Gay, LGBTQ, couples, girl friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Just some Korrasami x Kuvira smut :) enjoy
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horny Korrasami stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Horny+Korrasami+stans).



The night had switched over from it’s normal warmth and diverted to the cold. The summer was over and the weather was a clear sign of it. Asami laid in between her girlfriends legs resting her head on her stomach as she listened to Korra read a book of her choice out loud. The avatar ran her fingers through Asami’s hair and held the book with her other one.   
Asami fidgeted between her legs , overwhelmed with anticipation and excitement for what she had planned for the two of them. 

She lifts her head upwards to stare at Korra as she reads the book , indulged in a fictional world. It was cute , and Asami enjoyed watching her be so into something. 

“Babe…” Asami sits up slightly resting her body weight on her elbows. 

Korra stops reading and places the book down still open and cups Asami’s face in her hand before kissing her.  
“Yes my love” she says softly 

“I have a surprise for you” Asami squeals and jumps up from her position between Korra’s legs 

“Come!” She reaches her hand out towards Korra , impatiently waiting for her to grab it. 

she chuckles and grabs Asami’s hand and lets her lead them to the chest room they never used nor went into.  
When they opened the door they were greeted by Kuvira on the bed with her feet and arms tied up. Her body is more restrained than Korra had ever personally seen. Kuvira's clit laid out for everyone to see , for Korra to see.

Her face flushes red and she feels her skin begin to heat up. Asami stands behind her and kisses her neck , removing her shirt in the process.   
“She’s all ours kitten” she coo’s as she tosses Korra's shirt to the floor and kisses her collar bones. 

“Ours?” Korra lets out a soft moan, her eyes still staring at Kuvira strapped to the bed. 

Asami un-clips Korra's bra and spins her around to face her.   
“Ours” she coo’s as she lets her lips meet with that of the avatars.

Immediately the heat picked up and they began to uncontrollably kiss each other. Tongues fighting for dominance.

Kuvira watches from the bed panting with a want and need she had never before felt. She wanted them both and she wanted them now.

Asami and Korra pull out of the kiss, their faces sweaty and their hands pressing their body’s together.   
Asami looks over at Kuvira and smiles, before she pulls away from Korra and walks over towards the bed. She sits down and traces her body up and down kuvira's abs and then finally to her clit.

She rubs her clit slowly before she puts in a single finger and watches as Kuvira lets out a gasp filled moan which makes her add another finger.   
Kuvira clenches her hands and throws her head back enjoying the pleasure of it all. 

“Come” asami points towards Kuvira's face “I think we should keep her quiet for a while” 

Asami smirks and watches as Korra sits on Kuvira's face , immediately moaning and grinding her waist on Kuvira's tongue.

Asami kisses Korra while she moans and rubs on Kuvira's clit simultaneously. Korra places her hands on Kuvira's stomach as she grinds harder into her tongue. Her hair sticking to her face and her body glistening with newly formed sweat. She was gonna bust at any second and Asami knew it. 

“Don’t stop kitten” she says as she gets off the bed and walks to the closet.  
She picks out a strap and ties it around her waist making sure to look up at Korra and Kuvira when she has the chance.  
Once she had the strap on , she went to the dresser and pulled out something and fiddled with the strap before returning to the bed.

Korra huffed and screamed as she orgasmed , cunning in Kuvira's mouth. The earth kingdom citizen however wasn’t at all displeased and licked her lips as Korra rose herself from her mouth. 

“Come her Korra” Asami instructed for Korra to come to the end of the bed and bend over, she did as she was told. 

Asami kisses her back before slowly putting the strap inside of her. Korra bites her lips and looks back at asami as she slams into her wetness.   
“F-Fuck asami” she gasps for air 

Asami only takes this as an excuse to pound into the avatar even hard. She picked up her speed and grabbed korras as holding them behind her back as she slammed into her repeatedly. 

“Let’s keep you quiet too” she says as she pushes korra's head closer to Kuvira's clit.

Instinctively she begins to suck on Kuvira's clit, her lips and tongue having their way with her. She moaned, wanting to grab onto Korra's head and give herself more of her tongue but she couldn’t due to the restraints.

Asami slaps korra's ass as she pounds into her harder and faster. The only thing that is heard are muffled moans from Korra and Kuvira. 

They are now drenched in sweat and close to climaxing. 

“Asami!” Korra screams as she cums “please more” 

Asami grins and pounds into Korra once again grabbing her neck from behind and choking her. 

“Cum in me Asami” she begs 

Asami lets a wide devilish grin spread across her face “my pleasure baby” she says as she slams into Korra slowly now , kissing her all over her back and neck.

Korra moans and spreads her cheeks for Asami to have a better view.  
She slams down into the avatar repeatedly, losing control of herself. 

Korra moans “I’m gonna c-cum again a-asami “

Asami thrusts into Korra few more times before she presses the button on the strap and lets the ‘cum’ fill korra's tight cunt. 

The avatar moans holding onto the bed as her body shakes while she squirts out. 

“Mmm you are always such a good girl” she kisses Korra on the lips before sliding out of her. 

“Clean up while I get Kuvira , okay?”   
Korra nods and kisses Asami again before going to the bathroom to clean herself up.

“How about that Vira? Do you want to cum too?” She says softly   
Kuvira nods her head quickly and whispers “I really do” 

Asami unties the girl's feet and puts her legs over her shoulders as she slides into her slowly.

Kuvira let’s out a small moan and clenches her hands into fists as asami begins to pick up the pace. Asami leans over and starts to rub Kuvira's clit as she makes deep strokes into her wetness.   
“Fuck” was all the earth kingdom girl managed to utter out as her toes curled and her thighs tightened around Asami’s neck.  
Asami removes her hand from Kuvira's clit and puts it on her neck, squeezing softly as she slammed into the girl with an angry passion. 

“Take it like a good girl” she hums as she increases her speed and strength. 

“I’m cumming “ Kuvira screams out as she lets her body shake , overcome with her fresh orgasm. 

“Aw you did so good love” Asami coo’s as she slides out of Kuvira and places a soft kiss on her lips before going to untie her hands. 

Kuvira smiles and rubs her sore wrists and ankles as Korra comes back and sits on the bed with a fresh hot towel.   
“Here Vira” she says as she cleans between the girls thighs before disposing of the towel in the dirty clothes hamper.

Kuvira pats the bed and both the women cuddle up next to her , one on each side. 

“This was a great surprise” Korra says as she nuzzles her body closer to Kuvira.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii , I’m honestly so bad at writing smut now bc it’s been years since I tried to do it so I’m sorry if this was all over the place or just bad lol I’ll get better ! 
> 
> Also feel free to leave any comments , kudos , or fic ideas. I’d really appreciate it!


End file.
